Broken Dreams
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When a 19 year old girl named Olivia who is cursed with a bone disease known as Osteogenesis Imperfecta finds herself lost on a stormy night in Maine, will she wound up being found? Or will she only be subjected to more torment and suffering... PITCHxO/C rated M for later chapters.
1. Fateful Encounter

_In the dead of night a large and powerful thunderstorm had began to brew throughout the eastern states, uprooting trees and setting a select few ablaze with the occasional stray strike of lightning. Heavy rains poured down from the heavens causing sink holes and large puddles to form, and already full streams and rivers to overflow. But alas this wasn't the only storm that was brewing on this night. A far bigger one had just begun to form just below the surface of the ground in an underground cave, known by few and seen by none. Other than the inhabitant of said cave who was also relatively unknown in this day and time… _

**- No POV -**

Pitch Black paced around his broken and crumbling globe, scowling at every single last one of the glowing golden lights. All of these children still believed in their precious Guardians, and all of them still refused to believe in him. Ever since that regretful day when the Man in the Moon chose Jack Frost to become a Guardian, everything had fallen apart. His plans, his world, and his life. At first he thought Jack could play a key role in his plan for the domination of fear, but in the end it was the exact opposite. "Curse that infernal Frost Sprite…" One of his Night Mares cautiously approached to nuzzle his nose against his masters black robe in hopes of comforting him, but this only earned a rough shove and a growl from the irritated Boogeyman. The Night Mare backed away in fear, knowing that it was pointless to try. "If it wasn't for him, my life would have been perfect. Damn those Guardians! Damn them all!" He growled through grit teeth as he slammed a hand down upon the globe in unison with a clap of thunder, causing the entire underground room to tremble with tremendous force. Every Night Mare in the room had scattered with fear, fading quickly away into the shadows as to not be caught in their masters fit of rage. Pitch allowed his hand to remain on the globe as he closed his eyes, his teeth still firmly bared. "Damn them…"

**- Olivia's POV - **

"Lost… out here… in the middle of a storm. Just perfect, Livie! Genius!" I gripped my jacket tighter around my body as I continued my long and miserable walk home, not even sure if I was going the right way. Nothing looked familiar. Then again, it was night time. Everything always looks different at night. My bare legs, which had already been beaten from a previous incident, were getting more tattered with every step I took as the wind blew rough branches against my pale white skin. I winced at the pain, and for once I was thankful for the cold. It numbed most of it for me. I shook my head and looked up at the angry black sky. "Please… I just want to go home!" Just then a dark cloud moved aside and the moon became visible, glowing brightly, almost brighter than usual. And moments later, I found myself losing balance as a clap of thunder roared through the sky, causing the ground to shake violently, and open up beneath my feet. The next thing I knew… I was plummeting down a dark hole… and with two sickening cracks as I hit the ground…. I screamed.

** - Pitch POV -**

The moment those words had left my lips, my eyes had snapped open to the sound of a scream. Or at least… what sounded like a scream. It could very well have been the sounds of the storm. No no no… that sound didn't belong to one of Mother Natures tantrums. It couldn't have. After all, I of all people know the sound of a child's scream… better than anyone. I quickly faded into the shadows, creeping along the darkness at high speeds and toward the sound I had heard. My senses were clouded over as I inhaled the intoxicating aroma of fear. Fear that was far stronger than any I had ever felt, and it only grew closer as I continued on. But soon I came to a halt as my suspicions were proven to be true. I materialized from the shadows and stepped towards the source of the fear… it was a girl. A moon beam shown upon her limp and drenched form from the hole that had appeared above. "She must have fallen through…" At first I thought nothing of it, but when I noticed the blood pooling around her small form, and the position of her legs.

"Great MIM…"

My eyes widened as I saw the shape of her sprawled out and bleeding legs, and I drew nearer to her body and examined further, only to see that indeed both of her legs had been broken. I couldn't simply leave an injured child alone like this, could I? I'm not_ /that/_ heartless… although the Guardians would like to think that I am. I sneered at the thought of the big four… or five, rather, before leaning down and carefully lifting her limp form up into my gray slender arms. It was as soon as I had lifted her from the ground that a wave of fear hit me like one of Sandys whips. It nearly knocked me off my feet. I had to bite my lip and use every ounce of will power that I had to resist feeding from her.

"Gah.. the pain she must be in."

I shook my head as I began to carry her back to my chambers.

_**"There are some things that just have to be done…" **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you want a **_**_second then please _****_review review review!_****_ :D_**


	2. The Mystery of Healing

**- No POV -**

After opening the door to his bed chambers he gently lay the girl upon the black satin sheets, still fighting back the urge to feed on her strong and delectable fear. That was a job in and of itself. He adjusted the pillow beneath her head before setting his mind to the task at hand. Once he had her situated, he carefully examined her legs, making sure not to manipulate the bone any further. Indeed they were very much out of shape, but what of the cuts? How on earth did this all happen? There were bruises as well, and strange red gashes. Surely this didn't happen during the fall. He then noticed her torn jacket. It was almost in shreds, just as her dress that lay beneath it. "Something must have happened before this little event. Of that I am sure…" He thought to himself as he carefully began to remove the jacket from the child's body. His eyes then widened as he suddenly realized, judging by her chest, this was no child. He averted his gaze with a confused grunt. "She was so short! So tiny! So frail! How could she not be a child!?" He shook his head and turned his gaze back to her. There was no time for this now. There were more important matters to attend to. He finally removed the rest of her jacket and began to examine her upper body. There were bruises and cuts on her arms as well, and what he could see of her chest. There were red marks… and- "Oh? What do we have here?" He drew a hand closer to her neck, hooking a finger through a silver loop that hung around elegantly around it. "A… collar?" Now he was very curious. What was the story here? He looked down and over her body, eyeing every torn part in her clothing as if searching for something that was hidden. He had the feeling that there were other injuries that he wasn't yet aware of. He placed a hand on her chest and closed his eyes, feeling her heart beat. It was fast. Probably from the amount of pain. But also… something else. Ah yes… the girl was trapped in a nightmare. And by the looks of her, a rather horrid one at that. "That's it!" He said aloud as he turned to the door. "A Night Mare…" He then snapped his fingers together once, summoning his most loyal Night Mare to his side. This was the only one he could trust around the girl for now. The others would surely feed from her, and drain every last ounce of life that was left in her body. He couldn't allow that to happen… for now.

**- Pitch's POV -**

"Now… go inside of this girls mind. Seek out her other injuries, and show them to me. Go!" I smirked as he gave an obedient snort before quickly galloping into her mind, and taking over her dream completely. At first I expected her expression to escalade with terror, but instead she looked… calm. Was her other nightmare really so terrible that she would actually /enjoy/ and find /comfort/ in mine? "How peculiar…" It didn't take long for the Night Mare to return to my side, and inform me on what I had over looked. "…ah. So that's it then." I gazed down at the girl with a sullen expression. "Her ribs and arm as well…" I shook my head. "How could one be so fragile? Most peculiar…" At my order, the Night Mare brought a pail of water and a rag which I used to clean her wounds, all the while wondering what on earth had happened. Once they were cleaned and properly dressed, I fashioned two casts with my black sand, making deathly sure that they would cause her no discomfort. After that was taken care of, I moved to her upper body. "…" The Night Mare looked at me with a confused glance as if to say; "Why do you hesitate?" I slit my eyes and growled, my teeth bared. "I'm not hesitating! Be gone with you!" With that, he quickly departed from the room and back into the shadows from where he came. "… why would I hesitate? Hmph… stupid horse." I then lowered my hands and removed her dress, not even realizing how shaky they had become, and I couldn't help but marvel at her body. Though tattered and beaten, she was lovely. Long brown hair flowed just below her shoulders, and her skin was as pale as MIM's rays. She was wearing pure silk black undergarments lined with lace. "It seems that black is her favorite color." I smirked at this little fact before looking back to her face. Her eye color, however, would remain a mystery until the time that she awakens. I then went to work on bandaging her arm to her chest, wrapping it around a few times to cover her… ahem… frontal area, before removing her bra completely. "I may be Pitch Black, but I have enough decency not to violate a sleeping woman…" I sneered at a sudden thought. Oh if the Guardians could see me now. I could just imagine all the smart remarks they would make.

'Gone soft.'

'Has been.'

'Washed up.'

"Well what was I supposed to do!? Leave her there to die!? I'm not that heartless… though the Guardians would like to think that I am." I shook my head before taking one last glance at the sleeping girl. "… until the morning, then." I then turned and swiftly removed myself from the room. "Sweet Nightmares…" I closed and locked the door behind me, arms folded across my back as I made my way down the hall.

**"There are some things that must be done…"**

_**Please please please review if you enjoyed! :D Thanks!**_


	3. The Awakening

**- Olivias POV -**

My eyes, though heavy and swollen, slowly opened to the sound of a hollow breeze. My mind was foggy of the nights previous events, and as I gazed around my surrounding area, I suddenly realized… I recognized none of it. I quickly jerked myself up into a sitting position only to cry out in agonizing pain. I swear my vision went to black as I immediately fell backwards onto the pillow. My eyes widened with horror as they began to fill with tears as the sudden realization hit me. "No… no no no please! Please God no!" I looked down at my legs to see them both casted up in a strange black material, and securely fastened into the correct position. I could see a bit of blood staining the gauze, and needless to say, my heart was pounding. It was then that I felt my breathing hitch, and some amount of restrain against my upper body. I looked down at my chest to see that one of my arms had been wrapped snuggly against my chest with a bandage, and I could clearly see a dent in my side. "No wonder it hurts to breath… my ribs…"

I shut my eyes tightly to stifle my cries as I tried to focus on something else. I bit my lip and slowly moved my other hand along the bed side, forcing a smile as I felt the sheets that lay below me. They were so soft and silky… black too. "My favorite color…" I then looked around the room. It was dark and the walls were made of a stone like material. It had to be rock… it just looked so natural. And was that grass sprouting from the cracks? Could this be a cave? I clenched my fists tightly as I continued to distract myself from the pain. "Ngh… this can't be a hospital. Where am I?" I whimpered as I was helpless to lay there and do nothing… but think. I closed my eyes and thought back to the events last night. … "I remember the storm… being lost… running away from… them." I cringed at the thought as I continued to place together the missing pieces of the puzzle. "I remember falling… and… I remember a horse…-!" My eyes snapped open. "That's it! Last night in my dreams! There was a black horse with bright and glowing eyes. It saved me from my nightmare…" I could remember the nightmare well.

* * *

**_It was cold. Cold, black, and terrifying. I was alone… aimlessly falling through the shadows with no one there to catch me… the pain was unbearable. Memories that I prayed would someday leave my mind continued to taunt me, only worsening my current situation. "Go away! Just go away!" I cried out to the darkness as tears filled my eyes. "Please… let me die…" I wrapped my arms around my trembling body, closing my eyes as the darkness slowly consumed me… only to be scooped up by a tall shadowy figure… and placed on the back of a great black horse. Then… the Nightmare evaporated. _**

* * *

"That figure… who was he? And that horse. They seemed so familiar…" I closed my eyes again as a single tear slid down my cheek. "…where am I?" It was then that I heard a voice. A deep voice that was as smooth and mysterious as the wind itself.

_"I see you're awake…" _

* * *

**"There are some things that just need to be done."**

* * *

**_Please review if you enjoyed~! :D_**


	4. The Boogeyman

**- Pitchs POV -**

"I see you're awake…"

I materialized from the shadows of her doorway, arms folded behind my back as usual. I found that to be quite the habit these days. I looked over her body to see some color had returned to her face. She definitely wasn't as pale as when I had found her the night before. I was just about to ask how she was faring when a sudden thought hit me. I gave a low sigh as I remembered that I was basically talking to a wall. She wasn't a child, so there was no chance, and no way at all that she could ever believe in me. "Gah… it's not like you can see me, so what's the point in even-" I paused as I saw her mouth agape, and her eyes wide with wonderment. Could it be…? Could this girl… actually see me?

**- Olivias POV -**

I couldn't believe my own eyes. _'Was I seeing things? A trick? And illusion? Maybe the pain has gotten the better of me…? No… surely not.'_

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my one free hand and took another glance. Nothing had changed. He was still standing there. A man unlike anything or anyone I had ever seen before, and yet somehow… so familiar. Piercing eclipse yellow eyes that carried a strange and eerie glow, and a long black robe that seemingly melted into the shadows below. He had spiked black hair that was smoothed back in a peculiar fashion, and his skin was pale and grey like smoke. My heart was pounding like crazy, and not just because of the pain either. For some odd reason I was terrified. "Wh-who are you…?"

**- Pitchs POV -**

_'Incredible. So the girl /can/ see me…'_ I thought to myself as I looked over her frightened form. _'How is this even possible?'_ I could smell her delicious fear from clear across the room, but I could also smell her bitter pain. A very interesting combination indeed. _'Well I might as well have a little fun with this. I can't remember the last time I've had a believer...'_ I slowly crept closer to her bed as a wide grin spread across my face. "My name? Well now, my dear, I go by many names in this day in age. But the one that I prefer is Pitch Black." I stopped just at the foot of her bed to stare deep into her fear filled eyes. _'So they're blue, are they?'_ I inwardly smirked. _'Well now that's one mystery solved.'_ I then unfolded my arms and placed them on either side of the bed frame. "Although the name that you may know me by is… the Boogeyman." My grin widened as I saw what appeared to be a flicker of panic flash across her eyes._ 'Well... now there's only one thing to do."_

"Hmhmhm… boo." She jerked from her half sitting position with a shriek, then letting out a defining wail from the sudden sharp movement. _'Oh… that's right. Probably shouldn't have done that.' _I mentally face palmed.

**- Olivias POV -**

"Nah!" I cried out as I gripped my arm tightly, forcing the tears that threatened to spill back into their native springs. I shook my head and bit my lip in order to calm my tensing muscle spasms that just now decided to start. I just couldn't believe this. The Boogeyman was right there in front of me! I had always heard stories of him when I was little. Lots of very strange stories that always seemed to change depending on the person who told it. Kidnapping, nightmares, torture... anything and everything in-between. One story in particular had made me believer, and if that hadn't done the trick, then this most certainly would have. I brought my free hand to my chest, just now realizing that all of my clothes had been removed except for my panties. All that covered my chest was that white ace bandage. _'H-had he seen anything!?'_ I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I was finally able to speak. "W-what do you want with me? Wh... why am I here? Where am I...?" The pain continued to pulse and soon I could no longer hold back the aching tears. _'Why did this happen to me...?'_

**- Pitchs POV -**

Her voice sounded to pitiful. So sad. This was an entirely different kind of fear. One that had an exquisite flavor, but a melancholy aftertaste. _'How is one to deal with such a situation? I am the Nightmare King! Bringer of fear and darkness! I have no experience with being a nurse. Hmph… and no experience dealing with weeping girls for that matter.'_ I wore a somewhat solum expression as I carefully sat down at the edge of her bed, only for her to shy away in return. I had to try. "My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you." I cleared my throat in an awkward manner. "I'm just not... erm... /_accustomed/_ to this sort of thing." Under my breath I then added. "Or having young girls come tumbling down into my domain in the middle of the night for that matter."

I watched as her expression slowly shifted from one of fear, to one of surprise. "Wait... you saved me?" I reluctantly nodded, and the girls blue misted eyes shimmered with confusion as she slowly scooted a bit closer. "Why? I-I mean… thank you…" She averted her gaze down to the bedspread, eyeing the now blood soaked gauze which I quickly noticed as well. "Hmph… you're welcome. And why? Because I didn't really have a choice. What was I supposed to do? Leave you there to die?" I sneered as she winced at my comment and tone of voice before continuing. "Really you should be more careful. And besides! What in the name of MIM were you doing out in the middle of a bloody storm!? Of all the stupidity." I growled under my breath as I slowly moved to examine the casts. 'Stupidity indeed…' I thought to myself once again as I realized the clean up job I had done last night simply wasn't enough. The wounds were getting infected._ 'The wounds..? Ah yes. Which reminds me.'_

"And what of all these cuts? These marks and bruises? What's the story there, hm?" I shifted my eyes upwards to give her a quick glance, only to see that she had looked away. "I-I... um... I got a little lost and... I couldn't find my way home in time.." I squinted my eyes suspiciously at her. _'She's hiding something…' _

"Hm. Very well then." I paused as I then remembered a key piece of information that I would be able to obtain without her hesitation. "What is your name?" The girl was quiet for a moment before she finally turned back around to face me, a small smile gracing her lips. "… it's… Olivia."

* * *

**"There are some things that just need to be done..." **

* * *

_**Please Review if you enjoyed! Thank you! c:**_


	5. To trust the Boogeyman

**- Pitch's POV -**

I mused over her name for a few moments before nodding. "Olivia, is it? A fine name." I then slowly began to remove one of her casts to change the gauze, soon hearing a nervous whimper from across the bed. "Calm yourself, child. I'll be careful…" Summoning my shadows from the very corners of her room, I carefully began to use them to aid me in my task. With a slight hiss I then added; "Trust me..."

**- No POV -**

_'Trust the Boogeyman? Hah! Funny...'_ She thought to herself, then grumbling at hearing his previous words. She bit on her lower lip as to ease her irritation. Then again she had been called a child so many times before, she really should have gotten used to it by now. "I am not a child! Height means nothing... " This caused a low chuckle to erupt from deep within the Boogeyman's throat. "Is that so? Well I figured as much…" He glanced upwards towards her chest area with his 'eyebrows' raised. Luckily for him, she failed to notice. "Well then, Olivia, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, hm? Like your age, perhaps?" Pitch watched as she gripped the blankets tightly in her hands, anticipating any sudden pains that may occur from his current job on her legs. He knew she had no need to worry. He may not look it, but he was actually very skilled with his hands.

**- Olivias POV -**

I paused for a moment. What did he mean by 'figured?' "I'm 19… and I'll be 20 in a months time." I did a double take as I realized what he was doing with the casts. _'The shadows were actually moving down there! He was actually /controlling/ them!'_ If I wasn't convinced that he was the Boogeyman before, I certainly was now. He smirked as he continued his job, only looking up to give me a reply. "I see. A good age as well." A darkened smirk flashed across his lips that caused a shiver to run down my spine. _'What was that look for…?'_ I thought to myself as he continued. "Now then, why don't you explain to me how you came to injure yourself so? Never in all my years have I seen such a fragile body." He then looked back down with a look of deep concentration, the first cast being completed, and now starting in on the second. I took in a deep breath. "… I guess you could say that I have a curse." I closed my eyes, not really wanting to talk about it. But as my eyes were closed, his were wide open with sudden curiosity. "A curse, you say…?"

* * *

_**"There are some things that just have to be done…"**_

* * *

**Want more? Let me know with a review! ;D 3**


	6. Monster

**- Pitch's POV -**

Now this certainly peaked my interest. What could this girl possibly be cursed with? "I… I really don't want to talk about it." As she turned away from me, a wave of fear hit me square in the chest. This was truly something she feared. Something that haunted her. _'Perhaps I could use this to my advantage…'_ I grinned as I gently took a hold of her second leg, ordering the shadows to stop their current job. "Now now… you simply can't keep me hanging. Tell me." Once again she shook her head, refusing to answer the question. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this you know…" I slowly began to dig my nails into her flesh, causing Olivia to cry out at the sharp pain. "…but I don't take well to secrets."

**- Olivia's POV -**

My eyes widened as I saw what he was doing. Already, blood was pooling around my once clean wounds. He was creating new ones. I knew he was lying. I knew I couldn't trust him. It was all a trick. A facade. I shook my head as my eyes watered from the pain. "Stop it! Please stop it! Let go of me!" His dark chuckle rumbled throughout the room as he only dug them in deeper, his own eyes gleaming a bright and terrifying gold. They almost seemed to be a different shade than before. Darker... "Not until you tell me…" I cried out as my leg jerked in a spasm, sending waves of nauseating **pain** throughout my tormented body. "Okay! Okay! Please! Just stop!" I whimpered as the pressure of his nails slowly lifted, my voice hoarse and strained. "Stop…"

**- Pitch's POV -**

Though something inside of me was screaming for me to stop this madness, I only grinned all the wider as I knew I had gotten my way. "Then speak…" I kept my nails in place though applying no pressure just in case she changed her mind, my sadistic grin never wavering. "Speak…"

**- Olivia's POV -**

My heart pounded in my chest as I opened my mouth, though no words came out. He was truly as evil as the rumors depicted. Truly a demon… a… monster. My eyes closed tightly as I knew I had no choice. What would he do to me once he found out? My one secret… the one thing that separated me from the rest of the world. My curse.

"I'm waiting…" He slowly began to reapply pressure to the open wounds which caused me to yelp. "I have O.I, okay!? Are you happy now!?" I sobbed out as I covered my eyes with my one free hand, my entire body trembling with fear and shame. "Are you happy…"

**- Pitch's POV -**

I could only kneel there as I saw her break down before me. Mouth agape. Now this I hadn't expected. Indeed I had heard of O.I before, or in its full name, Osteogenesis Imperfecta. The disease that caused bone fragility. _'No wonder she didn't want to tell me…'_ I looked down at my pale hands to see them drenched in her blood, my expression turning to one of regret. "…is that so?..." Just as quickly as the regret had hit me, it was gone. Now replaced by a sadistic grin. "Shame that…" I gave her leg a quick jerk before removing my hands entirely, earning a rewarding screech of pain. So intoxicating… far more so than just fear alone. It was enough to send me into blissful state of euphoria. The most powerful of drugs. Now that I have had a taste, I knew that I couldn't live without it. I needed more.

I snapped my fingers, once again commanding the shadows to re-dress her wounds and mend the cast. At last something to do. Something to amuse me. Some**ONE** to amuse me. _'This is going to be fun…'_

**- Olivia's POV -**

I whimpered as I watched the shadows mend up the cast, my entire body trembling with a combination of fear and pain, which sickeningly enough, he seemed to enjoy. "You know…" He began to speak as he slowly walked towards the door, arms folded neatly behind his back. "I'm _very_ glad that I rescued you. Had I not, it would have been a waste of a perfectly good toy."

My eyes widened with horror as he spoke those words. This was all a game to him. A game and nothing more. He turned to face me one final time, those eerie golden eclipse eyes staring directly into my own, and I could clearly see the look of sadistic pleasure imprinted on his face. "Hmhmhmhm… sweet nightmares… Olivia." And with that, he closed the door, and I was left alone. Alone to do nothing but tremble and weep in this unforgiving darkness… this unforgiving world. I slowly raised a shaky hand to my collar, grasping the silver metal loop that hung below the leather. "They were right. They were always right..." I thought back to the ones who caused me my nightmares in the first place. The ones that had scarred me beyond repair. "…I'll never be anything more than…" I slowly closed my eyes as a few more tears escaped. "...a toy…"

**- Pitch's POV -**

As I swiftly floated down the hallway I chuckled to myself. I hadn't had this much fun in years! _'Oh she will be so much fun to mess with. Just think of all the nightmares I could give her. The endless possibilities!'_ I found myself laughing aloud as I began to create settings and plots for her 'special' dreams in my mind. Each one more twisted and terrifying than the next. _'So much to work with! So much to-!'_ Not long after, my laughter suddenly ceased. My eclipse eyes slowly dulling down and back to their normal shade. "… what the devil am I doing?" I paused and placed a hand to my forehead, only to be jolted from my thoughts by a loud snort. I glanced over to see one of the Night Mares that stood only but a few yards away, hoofing at the ground and gesturing towards the globe with its nose. "What?!" I growled at it before turning towards the globe, then remembering once of its unique abilities. One that helped North keep an eye on the children. Quickly waving a single hand over the broken space of the globe, I created a mirror of sorts. One that I could use to keep an eye on Olivia at all times. The Night Mare approached me from behind, tilting its head as to look over my shoulder. "Get out!" I bellowed at the great black beast, sending it scurrying back to the corner from which it came. _'I couldn't possibly be feeling regret for this girl, could I!?'_ I stared intently as the image in the dark mirror cleared. My expression immediately fell. She was completely disheveled, and her tears seemed endless. Not to mention her current suffering. I could only imagine her pain. I hadn't given her any medicine yet. The only thing I had done was contribute to her suffering.

_"…I'll never be anything more than… a toy…" _

My thoughts stopped as I heard her speak._ '… she's been used before..?'_ I then watched as she gripped her collar, and as the pieces suddenly fell into place. _'…of course.'_ I slumped back against one of the many pillars in the cave, dumbstruck.

"… what have I done?"

* * *

_**"There are some things that just have to be done…"**_

* * *

**There you go! A longer chapter. ;P Please review if you want more! ;D **


	7. To Lessen the Pain

**- Pitch's POV -**

The globe had spoken. The image was clear. At long last, she had fallen to sleep by her own tears. I shook my head at the image before waving my hand swiftly across the top, dispelling the vision. _'Why do I feel such guilt? Why did I harm her so? Why do I care? Why am I feeling these complex foreign emotions!?'_ I growled to myself as I folded my arms behind my back, making my way to my secondary chambers. Even the Boogeyman needs a rest once in a while. As I made my way down the hall, I paused. "..." I turned back with a defeated sigh. She couldn't go much longer in this state. I had to do something about the pain.

After slinking through the shadows I slowly opened the door to her... or rather _/my/_ chambers, the shadows quickly enveloping the room as if bowing in my presence. I acknowledged them with a dismissive wave of my pale hand before focussing on what lay before me.

With a confused stare, I watched her sleeping form. The slow and rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she slept. I crept nearer to her bed to study her further. As expected, she was a mess. Her hair was drenched from her tears, and as I pulled back the black satin covers, I could see her bare skin glistening with sweat. _'What could I possibly give to her?'_ Being immortal, I rarely needed any sort of pain killers, and honestly, I was out of touch with the medical world. I grit my teeth once more before turning around. "Come!" My voice echoed throughout the room with the sharp command as I summoned the one Night Mare I knew I could trust. I quickly looked back to see if I had woken her. _'No. Not even a stir…'_

The girl was so out of it, she didn't even stir. This wasn't good. I then turned my attention back to the Night Mare. "Go to the nearest hospital. The first one you can find. Bring me back _/EVERY/_ pill bottle you can find. Needles if you must. Anything that can ease pain." I glanced at her body once more, and I could see it in her smallest of motions. Her pain had grown, and I knew there was a fear for infection. I hissed with irritation as I saw the beast still standing there. "GO!" With startled look a loud snort, the back of his body swirled and transformed into shadows as he galloped through the air and out of sight. "… don't take too long." I snarled as I watched him leave. "Stupid horse…" I made my way into the bath area to fill a basin with cool water. I grabbed a towel and walked back to her bedside, dipping it in and wringing it out before placing it on her forehead. "…" All I could do was stare. Though battered and torn, her beauty still lingered. Her chest was just barely covered by the bandages, and her sleek black panties were at an angle. I was mesmerized... almost tempted to just reach out my hand and…-

I froze in place as I heard the familiar snort behind me, and I turned to see the Night Mare with a hollow stomach filled with various pills, vials, and medications. He was looking at me with a skeptical look, one eyelid half closed and the other open. I regained my composure and cleared my throat. "Good… you have done well. Now drop them here... and leave." He looked a bit annoyed at my tone and lack of praise, but nevertheless, he followed my command, dropping the load of pain killers upon the opposite side of the bed before evaporating into the shadows.

There were so many that I honestly didn't know where to begin. "Hmm… Diazepam, Oxycodone, Hydromorphone, Valium, Dilaudid, Tramadol, Morphine…" I shook my head with a 'what the bloody hell!?' look and a growl. "How am I to decode all of this!? What do these even do? ..." I mentally slapped myself as I realized what I had just said. "The labels... right..."

I held up the Oxycodone bottle to read the label. "Oxycodone: an oral medication generally prescribed for the relief of moderate to severe pain." I blinked a few times. "Perhaps this?" I nodded and set the bottle aside before picking up the next. "Diazepam: Used to treat muscle spasms and anxiety." I nodded again before setting that bottle with the other. "These two seem to be the best at the moment… but how can she swallow them when she's asleep? Hmph… I doubt she'd even trust me enough to take what I give her after my little stunt earlier." I inwardly cursed before a moonray glinted upon one of the vials.

"Hm? What's this…?" I picked up the vial, carefully avoiding the needle before reading the label. "Morphine: used to treat moderate to severe pain. Short-acting formations are taken as needed for pain. Extended-release morphine is for use when around-the-clock pain relief is needed. …" I looked up through the barred window. "… hmph. Thank you... I suppose." I regarded MIM with a half-hearted nod before carefully removing the needle cap. "… this had better work." I then slid the needle into her pale upper arm, slowly pressing down on the syringe to release the powerful drug into her tormented veins, and almost instantly, I could see a look of relief upon her sleeping face. "That will have to do for now…" I removed the needle and disposed of it with a flick of my wrist before moving the rest of the medication into a small box. I nodded to myself, covering her body back up with the blanket, then walking back to the door to make a quiet exit. "Yes... now perhaps she can rest peacefully…-"

_**"NOOOOOOO!" **_

* * *

_**"There are some things that just have to be done…"**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update, folks! I've been in the **_**_process of moving. ;) Leave a comment if you liked, enjoyed, and want more of Broken Dreams. I guarantee you... there will be many surprises, twists, and much much more to come. Thank you all!_**


	8. Night Terrors

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**- Pitch's POV - **

I whipped around to see her thrashing uncontrollably, screaming at the top of her lungs. The fear she was emitting nearly knocked me off of my feet, and I knew that soon every Night Mare within my domain would be upon her once they picked up the scent. That wasn't the only concern. With every wild thrash, the crack of bone could be heard. Her fractures were becoming worse. _'This isn't good…'_ I quickly picked up the vial to read the back.

"Side effects may include… night terrors…?" I starred at the bottle, stunned. "Night terrors?! Those are one of the worst forms of nightmares in existence! Why the devil didn't I read this first!?" I threw the glass to the ground in anger, causing it to shatter into pieces. _'I have no idea how to stop night terrors! But if I don't do something soon… '_ Another sickening crack jolted me from my thoughts, followed by an intense combination of pain and fear. "Gah! Damn it all! If the Night Mares catch wind of this scent…" I stretched my arms out in her direction and clenched my fists, causing my nightmare sand to appear and rush over her body. Four strands formed into a rope like design, restraining her legs and her one free arm to the bed in order to stop the thrashing. I then commanded another to form itself into a gag to cover her mouth, hoping that it would muffle the screaming. I stood over her body and winced as I eyed the work of my sand. Sure it blocked out the sounds, but it did absolutely nothing for her fear. The Night Mares were bound to smell it soon. There wasn't much time. "Damn it all, MIM! What am I supposed to do!?" I growled as I towered over her small form._ 'I /cause/ fear! I have no idea how to stop it!'_

I slowly placed a hand on her bare stomach and closed my eyes, drumming my fingers lightly with annoyance. "What am I supposed to…-" It was then that I felt her stomach muscles tighten beneath my touch, and heard a soft sigh escape from her lips. "…what?" I opened my eyes to see her face slowly melt into that of a relaxed expression, and her fear began to rapidly decline. "What did I just…?" I repeated the action once again, watching as her body relaxed, and her fear completely evaporated. I looked at her, my eclipse eyes filled with utter confusion. Well what ever I did… it worked. She was sleeping peacefully again.

_'Her skin… so soft…'_ Entranced by this interesting action, I didn't stop. _'What is this? Why does it relax her so? What does it cause? Why did I want to continue?'_ A soft snort shook me from my daze and I quickly shook my head, almost regrettably removing my hand from her pale stomach. Behind me was my most trusted Night Mare, looking equally as confused. I cleared my throat and called back my black sand tendrils, releasing her from her bonds. "… you kept the others at bay, didn't you?" I asked him with a slight smirk. He nodded with another snort, seemingly returning the smirk. "Hm… you have my thanks." I glanced back at the girl and shook my head once more. "... Stay with her. I have some thinking to do…" He bowed his head, accepting the task before slinking to the corner of the room.

I folded my arms behind my back and made my way towards the door. Indeed I had much to learn…

**- Olivia's POV -**

"Mmnh…" I twisted my head to the right as I woke up, my entire body ached, although the majority of my pain had subsided. It almost felt numbed. Had I been drugged in the night? I yawned and glanced to the left, my eyes widening as I saw a great black horse standing in the corner. "A-ah?" I tried to sit up to see it more clearly, but my head was spinning. "Oogh… wh-who are you?" The black horse slowly made its way towards my bedside, and out of instinct I flinched backwards. This was no ordinary horse. Its mane was moving on its own! Almost like a shadow. And its eyes were so bright! So yellow! And… they were glowing. A shiver went down my spine at the sight, and it stopped once it reached my bedside, tilting its head. "You… you're not here to hurt me… are you?" I winced as I remembered the previous nights events. What Pitch … no… what that… _/monster/_ … had done to me. He seemed to read my mind as he quickly shook his head, laying his chin down on the bed beside me. "Really? Ah. That's a relief…" I exhaled as my heart-rate slowly returned to normal. It seemed friendly enough.

"Do you live here?" I asked curiously, watching as its shadowy mane flowed almost elegantly in the air. The horse nodded twice, and a sudden thought came to me. "Erm... you can't speak… can you?" It shook its head with a snort, still eyeing me with those bright yellow orbs. "Oh… well um… m-my name's Olivia. Do you have a name?" It shook its head again. "No? Well then… what gender are you?" It stomped its front hoof three times and nodded. "Huh? What are you…?" I pondered on that for a moment before realizing what he was trying to say. "Oh wait! I get it. Boy has three letters, and girl has four. So you're a boy! Right?" He nodded again with a pleased expression. "Hehe… alright. Um… well… do you mind if I give you a name? I mean… I'd like to call you something other than horse." I gave a sheepish smile as I watched him think this question over. _'Has he really never had a name? I wonder why…'_ After a few moments, the horse gave a soft whinny, nodding his head. "I can? Oh! Thank you. Okay. Umm… hmm… what should I call you?"

I looked over his form for a few moments, looking for anything unique. Anything that stood out. Each and every time, I was drawn back to those glowing eyes and that wispy mane. Though elegant, he looked like something straight out of a horror movie. I'm sure that he would want a name that fit his looks, and I wouldn't want to call him Black Beauty or anything like that. I smiled as I finally came to my decision. "How about… Malice?" The horses eyes lit up at the name and he nuzzled his nose into my cheek. I giggled and pet his mane. "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled as I nuzzled him back. "Malice it is then." I continued to enjoy his company, and the first bit of compassion I had felt in a long time, until he suddenly stopped. His ears perking up. "Wh-what is i-?" Before I could finish my question, he leapt back into the corner of the room. "Malice? What…-"

_"Ah. Awake at last I see…" _

* * *

_**"There are some things that just have to be done…"**_

* * *

Please review, follow, and fave if you enjoyed! :)


	9. Secrets, Weaknesses, and Guilt

**- Olivia's POV -**

I jerked upright at the sound of that all too familiar voice. His voice. That... monster. My anger had clouded my better judgment, and I quickly sat up to face the demon who had caused me such torment. However, I soon found myself thinking that wasn't such a good idea, and I cried out at the sharp pain of my sudden and stupid movements._ 'Oh God. How could this get any worse?'_

**- Pitch's POV -**

She looked so afraid. So hurt. So... betrayed. "Hush now, Olivia..." I found myself wincing at seeing the pain in her eyes, the pain that _I_ had so foolishly caused. I had fight the urge to rush forward and hold her in my arms. From begging for her forgiveness. I shook my head as I inwardly growled. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with me? This isn't me at all! Why is this child... no.. this woman.. effecting me so? Olivia...'_

**- Olivia's POV -**

_'Was that...? No. I could have sworn I saw sadness in his eyes. Could he actually be feeling regret of what he did to me? ... no. Monsters don't feel such emotions. This is just probably another one of his tricks.'_ I gripped my leg as a sudden unexpected spasm hit me, though it wasn't as bad as before. I couldn't help but wonder... why was most of my pain numbed? "Wh-what do you want...?" I looked down as a sudden wave of fear crashed over me. He was probably here to continue his sick game, and maybe even finish what he had started. I waited for an answer, but he didn't reply. My head jerked up as I noticed that instead of replying to me, he had begun to approach my bedside. I flinched back out of pure instinct, just waiting for some cruel punishment to befall me... but no such punishment came. He only stood there. It was then that I noticed he was carrying something in his hand.

**- Pitch's POV -**

There it was. Yet _another_ pang of guilt. _'Damn it all! I shouldn't even have the capacity for such emotions!'_ But alas, just the sight of her flinching back like I had just burned her with a cattle brand... I sighed. "I'm not here to harm you, Olivia. I'm just bringing you your morning medicine." I then held out my hand, showing her the two pills I had decided on the previous night. Oxycodone and Diazepam. "Since you're awake now, I see no need for the needle. Besides... the after effects of that were not so pleasant." I grimaced at the memory of the previous night. The memory of her sudden night terror. Ah! Why had I not investigated that?! Was I not thinking properly? Now that I think to it, I wonder what the terror was about? "Y-you what? N-needle?! What did you do to me?! What... what.. what...-" I quickly hushed her by placing a hand on her stomach, and instantly I felt her muscles tighten, and I heard her take in a sharp breath. _'Ah yes... speaking of which... what I did to calm her before, maybe I could use this action again to gain her trust? Yes... perhaps.'_ I slowly moved my fingers across her smooth skin. "Now now... I simply gave you some of this... 'Morphine' ...in order to help you sleep. You were in far too much pain, my dear. Sensing it nearly knocked the wind from my lungs." I watched her curiously as she twitched beneath my touch. _'Hmmm.. how odd.'_

**- Olivia's POV -**

I couldn't control my pitiful squeaks as he continued his movements on my stomach. _'Just what is he playing at? And what's with that confused look on his face?'_ I whined as I looked up at him. "O-okay! I.. aahh.. I believe you. J-juuhh.. just stop..." I closed my eyes tightly as a new sense of fear stuck me. _'No... not this... not this secret too... I can't... let him... realize... I...-' _It was no good. This all too familiar feeling that had overwhelmed my tormented body had now taken complete control, and I had melted into a puddle of bliss.

* * *

**_"There are some things that just have to be done…"_**


	10. Dark in my Imagination

**- Pitch's POV -**

I simply could not understand this. _'What an odd reaction this simple touch brings…'_ I continued my movements while studying her facial expressions and her bodies movements intently. It didn't seem to be hurting her in any way. Quite the opposite actually. _'What could this mean? Am I that out of touch with the mortal world?'_ I began to think back to all the nightmares I had given across these many many years. After all, that is the one thing I always know. Peoples greatest fears. Spiders, snakes, drowning, falling from great heights… there was even a child who feared cats if my memory serves me correctly. _'Such an odd state of affairs…_' I shook my head as my mind continued to venture over my past creations, but none of them had ever consisted of a simple touch. Or have they? I glanced across the room to see my trusted Night Mare staring almost as intently as I. _'Yes. There is indeed something that I don't know…' _I gave the Night Mare a quick nod before turning my attention back to the young woman, only now were her pitiful pleas making their way through my clouded mind. Hesitantly, I stopped my actions before smirking down at her, then folding my arms behind my back. I could oh so easily look into her mind and snatch her secret right from the very depths of her thoughts… but what fun would that be? "My my… why so anxious? I was only offering you a simple comforting gesture. Gentle touch… isn't that what you mortals enjoy?" I slowly floated with the shadows around her bed, knowing all too well that I was that much closer… to breaking her.

**- Olivia's POV -**

I couldn't help but gasp for air once his fingers had left my skin. My face was flushed with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. _'Why me…?'_ I wearily looked up at him once more, biting down on my lip upon hearing his taunting question. I knew what he was doing… I could tell that he was toying with me, but I found that I was currently incapable of speech. His golden eyes seemed to pierce straight through me… and even though he had finally stopped with those torturous movements, my entire body continued to tremble beneath his gaze. I watched as he floated around me. Wisps of black smoke rose from beneath his long black cloak, trailing behind him… almost as if it was a part of the shadows that he controlled. I shut my eyes in order to break away from his golden stare, taking in a shaky breath as I desperately tried to think of a safe answer I could give. I knew I couldn't lie to him. I had already learned my lesson from the previous night… there was nothing that you could hide from the Boogeyman. "I-it was just unexpected…" I slowly opened my eyes to meet his gaze once more. "I didn't take you for the gentle type after what you did before." I saw his smirk waver for a split second, but as quickly as it had faded, it returned. "Oh I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" His voice was iced over with pure confidence as he gave a large grin. _'Have his teeth always been that sharp…?'_ I slowly nodded as I stared at his razor like 'fangs'. "Y-yes… I suppose you are…" He gave a low chuckle, making his way towards the corner of the room where Malice stood. "I'm glad that you agree…"

**- Pitch's POV -**

At this point, I couldn't just smell her fear. I could_ feel_ it. So strong. So pure._ 'It must taste heavenly…'_ Desperately craving a taste of her fear, I fought against my inner instincts, gritting my teeth as my back was turned so she could not see. I didn't want to harm her again. Not now. Besides, there would be plenty of time for feeding later. I gently stroked the Night Mares mane, fiddling around with the particles of black sand that fell into my hand. I had to figure this out. I needed to know her secret if I ever wanted to gain back her trust. That is… if I ever had it in the first place. "Now then. Be a good girl and take your medicine. I can smell your pain from here…" Malice snorted in agreement, stomping one of his hooves on the ground impatiently. I could tell that he was fighting against his feeding instincts as well. "S-smell my… pain…?" She blinked a few times, looking very confused. _'How cute…'_ I thought to myself as I watched the befuddled girl. Indeed she had much left to learn about the Boogeyman.

**- Olivia's POV -**

_'He can smell pain? How is that even possible…? Then again… how is /anything/ that he does possible!?'_ I looked down to where he had left the two pills on my bed along with a glass of water. _'… I must be dreaming.'_ I slowly picked up the pills and examined them, looking closely for the appropriate marks and sizes. As far as I could tell, they looked real enough. I just hoped that they weren't poisoned. I gulped as I stared down at them for a few more moments. '_Well… down the hatch.'_ I shut my eyes and threw them into the back of my mouth before taking a gulp of water.

**- No POV -**

He was pleased to see that Olivia had taken the pills without question. This indeed was the first step. She trusted that what Pitch had given her was in fact the real thing. _'Yes. This may be easier than I thought.'_ Pitch thought to himself as he chuckled, giving Malices mane another gentle stroke. He then turned his head to face her. "Good girl. Now relax your head…" He looked deep into Olivia's ocean blue eyes, making deathly sure that their gaze was locked in for what was next to come. "…and... sleep…" His voice echoed around the room as his golden eclipse eyes flashed eerily, causing hers to do the same. There was no escaping now.

**- Olivia's POV -**

My mind became clouded… I couldn't think straight, and the room around me began to spin, fading in and out. The only thing I could clearly see were his eyes flashing brightly. I was caught in the big cats gaze. His chilling chuckle echoed about the room and my eyes became heavier and heavier. _'No... I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake! What's happening to me…?'_ As those last thoughts passed through my mind, everything went black. There were no dreams… no sounds… no light. It was dark in my imagination.

**- Pitch's POV -**

I nodded at a job well done. _'How long has it been since I've done that?'_ I watched her sleeping form for a few moments before remembering what I had yet to do. "Ah yes... which reminds me." Without any sort of warning I quickly whipped around to the Night Mare and grasped his muzzle tightly in my hand, my eyes glaring straight into his. "Stay and watch over her! Make sure that the other Night Mares don't find her, and alert me to any changes. Understood!?" He gave a soft snort in reply, nodding once, his eyes widened with fear of his own. "Hmhmhm. Good." I turned back to give her one last glance before fading into the shadows. "Sleep well, Olivia…"

* * *

"**_There are some things that just have to be done…"_**

* * *

**_please review if you enjoyed and want the next chapter! _**


End file.
